Symrustar Auglamyr
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = | formerhomes = | race = Sun elf | occupation = | sex = Female | age = | patron deity = Mystra | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 713 | deathnotes = (Killed in the Weeping War) | destroyed = 1480 | destroyednotes = killed by drow | class2e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = }} Symrustar Auglamyr was a Chosen of Mystra. History Auglamyr was a noble and very beautiful elf living in Myth Drannor before the rising of the Mythal. She in 240 DR attempted to take information from Elminster's mind, but he stopped her. She went mad and disappeared for many years. However in 261 DR at the time of the rising of the mythal Mystra send her back to help Elminster to defeat the conspiring Starym. She fought well during the Weeping War and in one of the last battle of the war in 713 DR, Auglamyr was killed destroying Malimshaer. However unknown to anyone Mystra appeared to her and offered her resurrection, as a Chosen of Mystra. Symrustar finally acknowledged the error of her ways, accepted Mystra as her goddess and, and began her "second life" as a Chosen of the goddess of magic. For centuries, all of this was kept secret from Elminster. During the Spellplague, Symrustar was taken captive by dark elves and brought to one of their citadels in the Underdark. Because of her reduced powers during the Spellplague, as well as the absence of Mystra herself, Symrustar was more or less unable to defend herself and was held captive and tortured by the drow for years. Eventually, they killed her. By chance, Elminster arrived at her side as she was on her deathbed, when she revealed to him her status as a Chosen, as well as her romantic feelings for him. The two mages reconciled. Elminster revealed to Symrustar that Mystra was not dead, only diminished, and explained his belief that the Weave would be renewed. Symrustar revealed to Elminster her high opinion of him, as well as his status as Mystra's favorite of all the Chosen. Personality As with most haughty elves of Myth Drannor, Symrustar was deeply prejudiced against humans and viewed them as a lesser race, crude, selfish, short-sighted, and unworthy of the power and status they were beginning to attain. She came to know Elminster very well during his time in Cormanthor, however, and he showed her the error of her racist opinions. In time, she actually developed a deep, romantic love for him. However, she simultaneously hated him for proving her wrong, and she was deeply conflicted and confused by her love for him. She attempted to kill Elminster, and failed. Elminster was therefore unaware of her feelings toward him. Undeterred, Symrustar actually prayed to Mystra for divine assistance in killing Elminster (at this point she was unaware that he was a Chosen of Mystra). Mystra appeared to Symrustar, and tried to talk her down. Symrustar did not heed the goddess's words. Appendix References Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Mystra Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Myth Drannor Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthyr Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Sun elves Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment